callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TAR-21
Untitled Got some info off of Wikipedia. Hope that's okay. :) Random Man 0213 00:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) TAR-21 Mags Question: The magazine that the Tar has looks like its just 2 mags taped together. Anyone else see it or know? That's just taped down the middle. Seriously, that looks nothing like 2 mags taped together. Who'd tape two custom 10-15 round mags. Plus it'd be real hard to make it look like to taped 2 mags down the middle with 1/2 inch wide tape Possible Redirect Can someone make it so to find this page you can just type in "TAR" in the search bar? Not many people can remember the numbers that go along with a gun. 03:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) TAR-21 some TAR-21 trivia wouldn't hurt. like it being the only assault rifle in the game to not have iron sights MJR Nigel Black 18:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Not really, the TAR-21 does have ironsights in-game, just not in real life. (In real life it usually uses the MARS sight I believe) Correct me if I'm wrong, but i think the AUG is similar, using a built in telescopic sight.--WouldYouKindly 18:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Someone incorrectly listed the Dragunov SVD as a Kalashnikov rifle in the "In-Game" section of this page. Kalashnikov didn't make it, Dragunov did! (Imagine that). 05:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Anon I fail to see how that's relevant here, but the SVD is a kalashnikov pattern rifle. Simply look at it and you'll see the similarities. 22:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I think the TAR-21 has flip-up sights alongside the MARS in real life. 00:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Pro Tips Can there be more information added to this rifle? I like using this rifle in the game but I feel like I lack the knowledge to properly use it. In comparison, look at how the ak-47's page is written. Note the information that is presented. stopping power. does this gun need it at all? Because with the FAL not needing it, and the TAR having the same damage as the FAL with a faster fire rate, this would make using stopping power pointless right? -anonymous. :no. The TAR does not have the same damage as the FAL. The FAL does 50-35 damage. The TAR does 40-30 damage. Stopping Power on the FAL doesn't reduce the number of shots to kill, while it reduces the number of shots to kill with the TAR by one at all ranges (from 3 to 2 within range and from 4 to 3 at long distance).Crimmastermind 07:39, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :There's a rather noticable difference in the time it takes to kill an enemy using the TAR-21 without Stopping Power, but it's still pretty fast at killing. Moozipan Cheese 22:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Was using TAR-21, someone launched an E.M.P It didn't affect my Red dot sight at all.<(-.-<)Lazy Krazy(>-.-)> 15:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah the EMP doesn't affect the MARS Sight. It was shown on defendthehouse's Episode 2 of Modern Warfare 2 Mythbusters (about one minute in), albeit the MARS sight is attached to the F2000 in the video. Moozipan Cheese 15:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The F2000 does NOT use a MARS sight. period. anybody can see the difference if they actually look. --TNT LotLP 15:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, well... okay. They looked fairly similar to me, apart from the TAR-21's being taller. The fact is the EMP doesn't affect either of them. Moozipan Cheese 15:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::if there is ANY difference in looks, it is obviously a different scope. and still, I haven't seen evidence that the MARS sight is not affected by EMP's. I know the F2000 isn't affected. but I still haven't seen proof, which I think is weird. --TNT LotLP 15:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmm, after a quick look on YouTube, neither can I. And according to the article on the EMP, only the F2000's MARS Sight (I'm just going to call it that to annoy you and the rest of ATEFI now) isn't affected. Moozipan Cheese 15:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, do that, call it a MARS sight, which is false. This has nothing to do whatsoever with being part of ATEFI, it's got something to do with adding false information. it's the F2000 proprietary scope which is immune to EMP, the MARS sight on the other hand *is* affected by EMP. this has nothing to do with being an anal about guns, but about maintaining the quality of the wikia. --TNT LotLP 16:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::This is a discussion/talk page, not an actual article; I've never purposefully added any false information the wikia, and I never will. I apologise about misinforming Krazy-blazer based on a bad assumption on my part (and, if your previous post is anything to go by, him misinforming me), but it is clear that you are being rather "anal" about this, so I shall end this discussion here. I bid good day to you sir. Moozipan Cheese 16:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::C'mon, I just corrected you, and I'm an anal? There is no discussion. MARS sight is affected by EMP, F2000 sight is not. How was this ever discussion? --TNT LotLP 16:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the only reason why the F2000's EGLM scope and the MARS sight of the TAR-21 aren't affected by EMP's is that Infinity Ward was too lazy too render models of the unique RDSs without the dot. Links This may be true on other pages (not sure, I'll have to check) but the ACOG and FMJ links link to Thermal and Extended Mags, respectively. Can somebody fix this? Cpl. Wilding 14:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) So... 'T'his gun is perfect for fl'A'''nking, '''R'ight?? Finlandomg 21:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hurrrr :D Darkman 4 21:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I get the joke, but the TAR stands for Tavor Assault Rifle. 16807 Compunctious Transgression black ops is this rifle in black-ops? Its my fave gun and it would suck if it wasnt. First, please sign your posts. second, no, of course it won't be in Black Ops, it would actually suck if it was in the game, because that gun hadn't been developed by that time. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Whaaatt? If you play CoD, you may as well do some gun research. At least the year it was developed. Modern Warfare 3 Is it just me, or does it look like the Tar-21 is the gun the main character is holding on the cover of Modern Warfare 3? It's an M4. At the very least it's not a TAR-21 as the magazine is in front of the guy's hand. 18:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Omg...really? It would make sense it you said M4, M16, FAL or whatever, but a Tavor? Funnier if you said F2000 or AUG, or another bullpup gun. So I sorta liked this gun in the MW2, and want to know which gun in the MW3 is similar to this one? 22:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) probably the fad, none really come close though 02:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Fire-rate The wiki says that the TAR's fire-rate is 750, but 1. It feels faster than that and 2. The L86 LSW page says that time to kill on the L86 and TAR-21 are par. If that is true, then the fire rate on the TAR is 800 rpm not 750. So which is it? Blahthebiste 00:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC)blahthebiste